


A Demonic Encounter

by FullmetalDevil



Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A side story, nothing too graphic, typical studio violence, within the stitched au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Needing to apologize for being overbearing, Tom finds himself making a trip to the Heavenly Toy factory with a little plush Bendy he had found. He hoped that he could repair the toy and use it as an apology gift unaware of his venturing into another demon's home. A demon of his past comes back to haunt him and he hopes that he would be able to get what he lost back.
Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491725
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	A Demonic Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sort of crackpot idea that floated in my head for a little while. Nevertheless I do hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> On with the show~!

The trickle and occasional droplets of ink or the hiss of steam and gears were the normal sounds of the studio regardless of the hour. It's denizens long since tuned out these incessant noises only rearing up when new sounds were introduced. One such new sound was contained in a small room filled with muffled tones before a loud slam of a door rang through the area. Most of the studio's lowly denizens would be drawn in like a moth to the flame if it weren't for them being slaughtered upon arrival.

An ax swung wide striking a lone searcher who sought out the sound only for it's groans to be replaced by a sickening squelch upon its body melting to the floor. A Boris stood over the remains of the searcher with his pie cut eyes glaring holes into the puddle with his ax held firmly in his right hand while his metallic left flexed in anticipation of a fight. His muscles, if you can call them that, didn't dare relax despite the searcher being truly gone and wouldn't bother him anymore. The wolf let out a small irritated huff with his ears twitching, listening for any additional threats. He lingered for a few heartbeats holding his breath listening intently before he finally sighed expelling all the tension with it, his shoulders relaxing. The immediate threat was gone.

Tom looked over the area with his ears folding to the back of his head upon the sight of the familiar door leading to the room he and his now angel toon wife resided. A guilty look flashed on his face allowing a small whine to escape him only for the subtle noise to be met with silence. Allison was still angry with him and while she didn't kick him out of their safe home, it sure felt like it. She put him out on the couch so to speak.

'Boy I screwed up.' the wolf thought to himself before sitting down at the base of the door setting his ax next to him. 'I get that she is an independent woman, but I can't help but worry.' He lifted his hands up to his face with his eyes landing on his robotic left. 'There's more dangers here then I care to count on these toon hands and I just want her to be safe. I know I shouldn't coddle her, she can handle herself well enough, but I can't help it. She's all I have left.'

Tom laid his head against the door softly sighing knowing he'll have to apologize for being too overbearing he chucked to himself on how she called him a "worry wart puppy", heh, he remembered a time his own mother called him that as a smile grew on his muzzle. Oh the irony, if she could only see him now she really will call him a puppy. Not that he asked to be in this stupid form.

A small groan escaped him as he stood up stretching in place before picking up his ax. His eyes gazed around the small hallway taking mental note of little bits of supplies that needed to be brought inside before looking at the remains of cloth and a bendy toy that had gotten torn apart nestled within the material. The toy caught his attention as he drifted to it picking up the plush examining it.

The toy was beaten up with several small tears in it's arms and the stomach was ripped all the way across exposing all the stuffing while it's right eye was obscured by ink that had long since dried. It was surprising that the toy was somehow able to hold itself together despite the damage, but it seemed to have a certain level of charm. It was unique so to speak since it was somehow stained yellow vs the normal dusty white plushes that littered the halls randomly. An amused huff escaped from Tom along with a shadow of a smirk.

'I wonder, if I fix this would she accept my apology' Tom thought to himself as he looked over the damage to the toy. Allison liked Bendy, the toon Bendy and not the Ink Demon that haunts the halls. They rarely saw any that were different and he felt that maybe, just maybe she might like this little one. It wasn’t like their former little Bendy toon, but it’s unique like he was. It’s scarcely a replacement as you can’t bring back what was lost, but a small reminder of the little good the place had is a start. He turned it in his hands a few times before deciding to pocket it to head to the one place in the studio that had anything like a sewing needle. Heavenly Toys.

Tom placed his ax in it's holster strapped to his back before picking up his travel bag slinging it over his other shoulder. He carefully cradled the plush being careful to not damage it any more than it already is before sliding it into his pouch. The image of the toy smiling up at him from the bag earned a small frown before he closed it. His mind unwilling to go down a painful memory lane.

The studio remained quiet throughout Tom's travels to the factory, the wolf taking care in using the stairs avoiding the elevator that Susie Alice controlled. Even if she didn't control a number of the elevators, he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. They worked when they felt like it and he wasn't in the mood for those little death traps. He'll take the long halls and winding maze like stairs any day. He was thankful for all the time he had spent traversing the halls since there were many hidden shortcuts, along with the ones he had made. All those times he spent cursing Joey’s name for the man’s essentrics in hidden paths came in handy. They were perfect in dodging the Ink Demon for which he was not in the mood for.

A sigh of relief left him upon the familiar sight of the Toy factory, his eyes briefly hardening as he surveyed the area scanning for potential searchers. The factory was surprisingly clean except for the ever present fountain of ink raining down the central pillar of the factory. He always wondered why Joey wanted such a set up with a fountain now flooded with ink along with the giant toy models that hung over the factory. A fountain would have made more sense in the studio lobby over an area set aside for product production. He shrugged his shoulders reaffirming his grip on his bag before heading to the heart of the factory.

Tom raised a brow at the production line and the desk that Shawn their toy maker once worked at. Much to his annoyance all the sewing materials were gone, even the thread. The wolf couldn't hide the frown plastered on his face. This was certainly odd, surely there would be at least something left in the factory. It was like someone cleaned out the factory of all the materials, even the drawers and closets were empty. Tom searched a little bit longer before crossing his arms in a huff growing more frustrated as he stood there.

'This was a trip wasted, now what?' He thought to himself.

He glanced around the room before remembering that there was a small sort of office for the man behind his production line. Maybe there's some needles and thread in there. Tom glanced toward the production line groaning softly at the racks of toys that barred his way. He would have to move them and that would make a lot of noise and noise is the perfect thing that draws in every nuisance in the studio, even the Ink Demon. He removed the ax off his back and set it next to his leg before manning the controls for the line. He mentally whispered a small prayer to whatever powers that be that no one would respond to the sound before manning the controls moving the belts shuffling the racks of toys. The racks whined and screeched in protest as they begrudgingly moved along their rails. After several tugs they moved enough to reveal the toy maker's office earning a smirk from the old wolf. He rested his hands on the door knob before his ears twitched at a sound rapidly approaching. The sounds of bubbling ink and cursed moans. Searchers!

Without thinking Tom yanked the door open and immediately thrust himself into the room with his back to it's contents holding the door firmly closed as the searchers began to flood the room seeking out the sounds. He had a literal cast iron grip on the doorknob as he held it closed with his left hand while using his right to keep it closed. The moans quickly entering the room he had just vacated and judging from the sounds, they were fanning out to search. He couldn't help but wonder how they got to the factory so fast. There wasn't so much as a peep earlier so why did they suddenly show up en masse now? The wolf turned around to hide in the room on the off chance they broke in when he nearly jumped out of his inky skin at the sight before him.

The office was filled with plushes, fabric and stuffing completely covering the floor to a point where one can dive in and pretend to swim. However the sight of the objects of comfort wasn't what had the wolf on edge. A massive ebony sphere laid in the middle of the room suspended in the air by a strange black fibrous material that was attached to various spots in the room. A black liquid dribbled off some of the smaller cord like webbing suspending the sphere lightly coating the cloth and toys directly at its base. The wolf froze at the sight fully prepared for a fight if need be, but soon found that despite the noises outside and the pounding on the door, nothing was moving inside the sphere. It was quiet.

Tom carefully backed away from the sphere only to trip over a large black cord partially hidden on the ground stumbling. The black ink of his face flushed to white when he realized that the ground was laced in many of these cords all partially hidden under the materials and all of them were coming from the cocoon. Like trip lines to a spiders den. His fumbling over the line made the cocoon sway slightly and growls began to emanate from it. Something was inside!

The wolf dove under the stuffing, toys and fabrics to hide while accidentally dropping his bag with the little plush. He wanted to retrieve it, but the sounds of the sphere’s motions made him still as best he could praying to be able to blend in with the materials. He was thankful he hid when he did as much to his horror a large hole quickly opened up in the sphere with something stepping out of it.

A beast of a demon vaguely resembling the studio's mascot Bendy the Dancing Demon emerged from it's spherical home. Tom felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of the demon, he couldn't believe his eyes. The only demon he had ever known that looked like Bendy, but was off model was Benny, and he was never seen again after the studio fell, assumed dead by Joey's hands. His eyes trailed to the ground around him, the cocoon and the demon that emerged from it, he remembered Benny's threads as it was a trick unique only to him. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it sooner. This is where their little toon had been all along, he was in the one place that he could easily hide. He wanted so much to jump out and hug him, however the physical appearance of the demon made him extremely reluctant to approach.

The beasts arms were severed in several places only held together by a thick black cord Tom assumed were threads given the known nature of the demon’s body. However the threads that he once remembered that ran down the side of the toons face were nearly gone. A large singular black eye with a yellow iris and white pupil were partially covered by the little remnants of the stitches while the mouth was pulled into a manic grin showing off large triangular teeth. Tom chanced a glance at the stomach only to pale once more at a gaping maw lined by large teeth. Since when did Benny have a mouth in his stomach? Inky drool dripped from the teeth with the mouth gurgling from the inky threads that restrained it. The demon growling deeply at the bulging door threatening to give at any moment. The searchers drawn to the demon’s warning growls.

Tom watched as the demon's body shuddered slightly as a copious amount of ink oozed from his broken arms pooling at the ground forming thick cords extending its arm length. The ink slowed to a stop solidifying before the cords rose into the air spiraling around the demons body like snakes with segments of its arms following suit revealing large clawed gloved hands.The wolf had to question the range of the demon's arms given the coils around it as it clearly was taking a defensive stance. Since when could Benny do this? If he was even in there anymore.

Tom didn't have to wait long before the door finally gave shattering from the pressure before the gelatin mass of the searchers rapidly funneled into the room. The Ragdoll demon let out a guttural roar before large gloved hands went sailing across the room caving in the initial wave of searchers.

The initial intruders to the demon's home were immediately crushed, reducing them to mere puddles of ink to be replaced by more. Tom watched in a mix of amazement and horror watching the demon rip, punch, bite and throw his opponents as they came at him. The unlucky few that managed to get too close were bitten in half by the normal mouth or eaten by the 2nd mouth on the beasts stomach. Bits of ink sprayed across the room and decorated the floor as the demon did a dance of chaos and carnage. All Tom could do was watch. This was unlike anything he had ever seen and was more violent than the Ink Demon. He was finding himself more afraid of this demon then the other one.

It felt like forever with the roars, screeches and the splashing of spilt ink before the searchers finally slowed and some even backing away from the demon. The majority that had been drawn to the single room had been reduced to decorations via splatters in all corners. The remaining searchers moaned as the fight quickly left them lacking their protection by numbers to be met by threatening growls of the demon daring them to proceed. Bit by bit the ink that made up the survivors receded into the floorboards fleeing from the area as leaving the carnage of their fallen behind. It was clear they weren’t taking any chances and that it wasn’t worth trying their luck any further.

The Ragdoll of a demon looked around the room growling before his noises quieted down now that the threat to his home was gone, the beast straightening up to his full height with the tension in his shoulders gone. Tom watched as he paced around the room with a surprisingly calm facial expression with his singular eye drifting about the room he called home. He gathered up random pieces of cloth in his cords and hands using the material to push excess ink out of the room briefly stopping to look at something before disappearing out of Tom's line of sight. The demon was gone for brief moments before he came back empty handed.

He watched as the Ragdoll demon's eye rested on the bag he dropped with him mentally scolding himself for doing so and praying that he himself wouldn't be found. The Ragdoll demon's face warped to one of sadness and longing as a hand drifted down scooping up the bag, no doubt looking at the toy within it. Tom watched Ragdoll reach his hand into the bag carefully pulling out the toy looking it over with a prominent frown. Was this demon still like the toon he used to be? Tom didn't dare move and only observed finding the demon's solemn expression a painful one to bear since deep down he knew why Benny would be upset about the toy in the bag. It was his fault after all. 

Much to his surprise the Ragdoll demon oozed a little ink out of his shoulder forming threads that grabbed the plush holding it in place while one thread twisted and turned getting thinner and thinner forming a small normal sized thread. He watched as Ragdoll reached into his stomach mouth wincing slightly before pulling out a small black box. He held the box in his hand while carefully opening it taking out a needle. The wolf's eyes widened at the small "A" that had been stamped into the side of the box. It's Allison's sewing kit! She had Benny hold onto her kit for her prior to him vanishing. The wolf watched as the demon carefully examined the toy while his threads drifted about the room gathering up bits of clean stuffing that laid about the floor as well as opening up some of the shredded Alice Angel plushes. He burrowed thin threads within the toy fluffing up the existing stuffing as well as accessing the damages, getting ready to begin the repairs.

The demon gave the toy the utmost care in repairing the face, scowling that he couldn't do much about the dried ink that obstructed a portion of it. A small smile grew on his face in thoughtfulness before making additional thread and embroidering over the ink making it look like the drip over the eye was deliberate rather than a misfortune. Little touches of stitches were added to the left side of the face in mild amusement since the plushes right side was obstructed just like his own. He held the toy up to his face looking over the little face that now matched his own. He couldn’t restore it to how it used to be, but then again there was nothing wrong with being different. 

Once the demon was satisfied with the face he turned his attention to the body starting with the shredded arms. Ragdoll used his threads to hold the arms together properly while using even smaller threads to restuff and fluff up the stuffing within while sewing them closed. For grins he gave emphasis to the stitches on the body so it would match the embroidering on the face. 

The last thing that needed work was the stomach which was a complete disaster earning a frown from Ragdoll. The toy was ripped open like he once was and in his mind he was thankful the toy wasn't living like he is, it would be in a lot of pain. He summoned more threads to gather additional stuffing as well as to hold the toy together slowly working on sealing it back up. All the while the demon worked on the toy he softly hummed to himself, a tune that he found comforting, a tune he held near and dear. For some reason he felt it was right to hum the tune as he slowly closed the toy’s stomach. He remembered when he too was having his own stomach repaired so long ago and that the tune helped him. It couldn’t take away the pain, but it was soothing all the same. Little did he realize that the ink on the right side of his face dripped a little more along with hints of inky tears. A wave of sorrow overcame him with his repairs slowing down with a small broken squeaky toy whine escaping him. He wanted his mom back.

Tom's jaw hung low as he listened to the bits of the tune Ragdoll was humming. It was Greensleeves, he knew that song from anywhere. It was a tune Allison was always singing, it was her comfort song. He found himself slowly easing out of his hiding spot drawn to the demon's song, inky tears were streaming down his face. It truly is Benny, all these years and they thought he was dead. He's alive. His little toon was alive.

The wolf's foot lightly bumped a cord earning a snap reaction from the demons who's head whipped around staring dead at him with teeth fully bared. Tom flinched at the sight realizing he's been seen and that Ragdoll didn't seem pleased about his intrusion. The images of Ragdoll mercilessly slaughtering the searchers immediately came to mind as fear began to bore into his heart. He could easily be next since he too is an unwanted visitor. However sadness graced his own face at seeing the hints of tears on the demon’s face. Was he crying? Does he still know who he is? Does he remember Allison repairing him?

Tom found that he wasn’t exactly in the position to ask the demon as he was unable to talk and that the demon in question stared at him growling daring him to make a move. He realized Benny clearly didn't recognize him since he didn’t look like a human anymore, just another Boris that occasionally roamed the halls. He held him his hands in a placating manner to try and show the demon he meant no harm. However when he raised his arms it revealed the ax he kept on his side. The reaction was instant as Benny roared at him and looked like he was gonna gun for him.

Tom waved his hands and immediately undid the strap that held the ax up, dropping it to the floor while quickly backing away from it. The beast glared at him growling loudly as he was on the defensive. He couldn't blame the ragdoll demon. It was an ax that nearly ended Benny's life before and he needed to show that he won't hurt the demon now. Maybe he can still reach him.

The wolf slowly backed even further away from the sheathed weapon with his ears flattened looking at the demon. Ragdoll still bared his teeth and was very tense before Tom gestured to his fallen bag and the toy within the demon's hands before gesturing to him carrying the bag and leaving before pointing at the demon motioning for him to follow. He hoped that Benny would make the connection of the toy in the bag and him carrying it. He wanted the demon to come with him as he should have been brought with him all those years ago. Ragdoll tilted his head at the gesture with a confused expression at the strange Boris's charades before putting two and two together. This Boris had dropped his bag with the plush and he was asking for it to be returned.

Ragdoll used his threads to seal the plush back up finalizing it before turning to fully face Thomas. The wolf remained still as the demon rose to his feet before edging to him with the toy in hand. Tom had to admit that up close Benny was very intimidating, never in his life could he have imagined his little toon turning into the towering demonic horror before him. His eyes locked on Ragdolls second mouth in his stomach growling lowly at him clearly bearing the large white teeth that lined it. The threat was clear. Pose a threat and it's over. He didn’t care, he just wanted his little toon back.

Tom's trance was broken when something was shoved into his chest with his eyes staring wide into large teeth and a yellow eye within a sea of black. The Ragdoll demon's face mere inches from his own. The teeth parted slowly forming a deep snarl.

" **GeT oUt** ." 

Surprised couldn’t even begin to describe Tom at Ragdoll’s deep garbled words. He wanted Benny to come with him, but it was clear the Ragdoll of a demon was not willing to budge. His eyes drifted to the plush toy in his grasp before a growl brought his attention back to the towering figure before him. Benny wanted him to leave. 

Sorrow filled his eyes locking onto Ragdoll’s before begrudgingly stepping around him to gather up his pouch setting the plush inside all the while under a watchful gaze. He knew the demon was watching his every move and he wished he would come with him, but that wasn’t going to happen. It felt like Benny was still in there, but at the same time it was like a wall was put around him. He showed sadness over the toy like how injured he was when he first met Allison as well as when the toy was in his bag like how he traveled with her. He was still in there, but the violence and anger he displayed was unlike him. What happened to him that made him this way? Was it his fault? Did he make Benny this way or was it something else? 

Tom slung the pack over his shoulder before carefully sliding the toy within it sealing it up. He made sure to face Ragdoll as he backed away towards his fallen strap containing his sheathed ax and carefully bent down picking up the ax all the while his eyes were locked with Ragdolls. The last thing he wanted to do was to make any sudden moves that would set Benny off. He wasn’t up for being an ink puddle. He didn’t know if Benny would go so far as to hurt him, but he wasn’t about to test the theory. Once the ax was placed back in it’s position on his back Tom edged to the doorway as the door itself lay in pieces upon the floor.

The minute Tom reached the threshold threads spiraled around the doorway pushing him out and barring the door. The message was clear. Get out and don't come back.

A sigh escaped Tom before he chanced a glance at the repaired toy nestled in his pouch. It strongly resembled what Benny had become, a demonic Ragdoll. Guilt danced in his heart coupled with relief at the realization that Benny is alive and maybe, just maybe he's still in there. Maybe once they destroy the machine Benny and all of them will go back to normal. Maybe there is still a chance of them getting their lives back. 

Tom studied the plush in his bag 'A Ragdoll.' He thought to himself, his mind thinking of the rediscovered demon and the normal lurker of the halls. 'Bendy to an Ink Demon and Benny to a Ragdoll.' A frown formed on his face. He didn't know how to tell her or if he should. He wasn’t sure how much of Benny was still there, but Allison loved him. It would be wrong of him to lie to her again. He let out a long sigh closing up the pouch hiding the toy from his view. 'I'll have to tell her. I can't lie anymore. I just hope she'll understand.'

Reaffirming the grip on his bag and a metal hand sliding out the ax from it’s sheath, Tom steeled himself for the trip back to their home. It wasn't going to be easy telling Allison that the toon she loved was still alive, let alone explaining the Ragdoll he became. He has to find a way to fix this. He built the machine that caused this, there has to be a way to reverse it. He wants his life, his wife and now his little toon back. He won't stand to be denied any longer, he'll crawl through hell if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about the demon's of the past coming back to haunt you. This was how Ragdoll earned his name as well as instilling an underlying fear into his folks until they learned that he hasn't changed after all that time, he just needed to defend himself.


End file.
